One Lonely Night
by LoveKuroneko
Summary: The trio has grown and is given an ARank Mission. Maturing has made a great impact on them and you can't tell your heart what you want it to feel. NaruSaku
1. I Remember

I decided on a third Naruto/Sakura fanfic. Don't hit me with a flyswatter!

Anyway, I can't get enough of NaruSaku so I want to write another fanfic! See if it's any better than my previous ones.

Side Note: This takes place when the trio is around 15-16 years old.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 1

It was a very warm early summer's day. The village of Konoha didn't make a sound, except for the usual swish of the wind dancing through the trees.

Sakura had to wake up early that day, as Kakashi requested they come before eight. 

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. As she looked into the mirror, she realized how much she grew over the past few years. 

In her appearance, Sakura only looked older. Her hairstyle didn't change much, except it was now a bit longer. 

But her clothes' style has definitely changed. She stopped wearing the red dress with white lining a long time ago. Now she started wearing tank tops and capri pants.

Sakura's mind wandered over to Orochimaru's defeat and how from that point on, everything seemed to take a different turn and Sakura still didn't figure out if for the good or for the bad.  

After finishing up in the bathroom, Sakura took out her usual wearing garments and changed from her pajamas. Taking a brush, she ran it quickly through her soft, pink hair and raced out of her room, grabbing a rice ball as she passed through the kitchen.

Sakura took in a deep breath of fresh air and continued down the road towards the group's meeting place. 

As she was looking around the village, her memory was stirred once again. 

She remembered their many missions and how they always seemed to get out of them safely. The wind ruffled Sakura's hair out of her face. She lightly touched the head protector on top of her head. It felt scratched and bumped in a few places. 

Yes, they've gone through many missions. 

_I got stronger between now and Orochimaru's defeat. I've always felt that I was in Naruto's and Sasuke's shadow but now it seems that I'm becoming significant through my own success. I've been training very hard to achieve such a level._

Sakura looked up into the sky and saw the clouds lazily making their progress, moving towards the outside of the village. She let out a small sigh and kept on walking.

When she reached the bridge, Sakura noticed that she was earlier than the rest of her teammates. 

She leaned on the ramp and looked down onto the water underneath the bridge. It looked crystal clear and the view was amazing.

_I've never actually taken into account of how beautiful our village is. I'll have to take some lessons from Shikamaru on how to be able to appreciate the small things in life._

"Heh," said Sakura out loud. "I still feel like sleeping a bit longer."

She rubbed one of her eyes and turned her gaze towards the road. She noticed a dark haired boy approaching her. 

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. 

"Morning," answered Sasuke. He didn't look remotely excited about being woken up so early.

Sakura had long forgotten about the time she was chasing the Uchiha boy like crazy. Whenever she stopped to think about those times, she would get embarrassed at how stupid she was acting. 

Sasuke and Naruto both became a great deal stronger and it still amazed Sakura that they kept improving each day. 

Sasuke's appearance was still dark and mysterious and even his style of clothes didn't change. He looked more like his brother at this age. 

Sakura stopped observing Sasuke and turned her attention to the water again. 

It didn't bother her one bit that Sasuke paid almost no attention to her and that they were killing time by staying silent. These days, Sakura loved to be let alone with her thoughts. She's been trying to get them organized but each day, another thing came up and her mind was left untidy.

Sakura started humming a tune under her breath, but low enough so only she could hear it. 

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," said someone behind Sakura.

She turned around and her eyes met Naruto's face. 

"Good morning, Naruto," answered Sakura. Then, something clicked in her unorganized mind. She came to have a deep respect for Naruto, but even after so many years, she still called him just by his name, like he was nothing to her. 

_I was probably so used to it, I didn't even notice it. _

Sakura smiled at Naruto and looked down on the ground.

_He looks more like the 4th Hokage with each new day. It's extraordinary of their similar resemblance._

Naruto leaned with his back on the ramp opposite Sakura and Sasuke. He started looking around, probably trying to know why Kakashi didn't arrive yet.

Sakura stole a few glimpses at Naruto, making sure than neither of the boys noticed her unusual behavior.  

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed ninja was still his old self. Only, he got taller than Sakura and was catching up to Sasuke, who was the tallest of the three. 

Naruto was wearing an orange suit that greatly resembled his old suit, but looked more sporty, and easier to move around in. It didn't have a furry collar but it had dark orange pockets on the sides of the jacket. 

In all honesty, Sakura thought he turned out great. Even though he was kind of a screw-up when he was younger, he now looked like a worthy ninja, and Sakura's mind again wandered over to the Hokage resemblance. 

At that moment, Sakura realized that she'd been staring at Naruto's face the whole time she was pondering with her thoughts. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed. Naruto looked over at her with a quizzical expression. Sasuke was also taking into account Sakura's actions. 

Sakura blushed furiously and turned her back to Naruto. 

_Well, this is a fine mess. And where is Kakashi-sensei anyway?_

As if on cue, the silver-haired ninja made a dramatic entrance. 

But, neither Naruto nor Sakura made so much as a little complaint about Kakashi's lateness. Either they both got tired of it, or they got used to it. Maybe, perhaps, they were both maturing.

"Hey, guys," said Kakashi. "Glad you're all here. I've got some news."

Naruto slowly walked over to Sakura's side and Sasuke tilted his head upward to look at Kakashi, who was standing on the bridge railing.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke. He looked almost bored.

"Well," answered Kakashi. "You guys are my proud team, and you know it too well. Something big came up and since you're all Chuunin level, I hope to entrust it in you."

Naruto tensed his face. Sakura smiled to herself. Naruto loved going on dangerous missions.

"Yes," continued Kakashi. "But even though you're officially Chuunins, I'd think that the better half of you would be able to pull off Jonin level."

"What are you getting at?" asked Sasuke impatiently. 

"Team seven," said Kakashi proudly. "Is ready for an A-Rank Mission."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yey, cliffhanger!! Oki, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I make up what the A-Rank Mission will require. I'm no ahead planner, gotta tell ya, I do everything as I go. *sigh*


	2. On a Far Journey

Sorry for not updating for so long. Anyway, lots of thanks for those who reviewed! I appreciate them all!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 2

"An A-Rank Mission?" repeated Sakura. She didn't like the sound of that. Dangerous missions made her feel uneasy and they always reminded her of Orochimaru's war. That time when Naruto almost – 

She quickly looked over at Naruto, who was really eager to hear of the mission's requirements. Sakura's face showed concern and Kakashi noticed this.

"Don't worry, Sakura," said Kakashi, with a warm smile. "It won't require you to go into the depths of fire and fight with the flames."

"Huh?" replied Sakura. She finally looked away from Naruto and turned to look at Kakashi.

"After Orochimaru's defeat, Itachi and his gang of exiled convicts kept a low profile," continued Kakashi. "They've been awfully quiet for the last few years. This

has made the Hokage very suspicious. That is why you three are going to travel to The Village of the Waves, where you will proceed with the mission."

Sasuke, at the mention of his brother, became very interested in the mission. 

"I will give you a map of the village and of the whereabouts of Itachi and his crew," said Kakashi. "Your job is to spy on them, and if any, steal the scrolls that have their plans written on them."

Sakura felt paralyzed all over. Not only did they have to go back to The Village of the Waves, where, a few years back, they had to fight Zabuza and Haku, but they also had to get any information on Itachi's plans. Just the mention of his name made Sakura shiver. 

"Alright," continued Kakashi and he handed Sasuke two scrolls. "I wish you luck!"

He saluted them and with a swish of the wind, he was gone.

The trio stood there for a few moments, looking at the spot where their sensei just vanished. 

"Be ready in two hours," said Sasuke, when no one made a move. "We'll meet here."

He started walking towards his house. 

Sakura watched him as he was leaving. She realized that Naruto didn't do the same.

She looked over at him and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Sakura-chan, you looked like you didn't want to do this mission."

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes went wide. A small blush was forming on her cheeks. She always felt embarrassed when Naruto showed concern for her. "N-no! It's not that, I'm fine! I looked like that because I was thinking of a good way to approach their headquarters unnoticed."

"Oh," answered Naruto. He didn't look totally convinced but he didn't press the subject onward. "Just know that if you don't want to do the mission, I can do it for the both of us."

Sakura was blushing more furiously now. She let out a small "hai" and started walking in the direction of her house.

When she reached her room, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was burning hot. 

_The heck's wrong with me? Is this pre-mission jitters? _

Sakura let out a long sigh and took out her traveling backpack. 

Two hours later, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were standing at the gate of the Konoha Village. 

After a moment, they turned around and headed forward, toward the Village of the Waves. 

"We can stay at Gramps' place again," said Sakura. "I'm pretty sure little Inari will be really happy to see Naruto."

Naruto laughed at this comment. He put his arms behind his head and looked up into the sky. 

A few hours passed, and they were still walking. Sakura was starting to feel a little tired.

"Let's rest a bit," said Naruto. "I'm beat and we should really eat something."

Sasuke didn't object. Perhaps he was feeling hungry as well.

They found a nice place near the river. Sasuke made a fire and Naruto took off his orange suit and went into the water in search of some fish to cook.

Sakura hit herself on the head for thinking that Naruto looked good with a bare chest. She let herself fall backwards on the cool, green grass.

_This feels nice. _

She closed her eyes and in a few moments, she felt something cold drip on her face.

Sakura quickly opened her eyes and saw Naruto leaning over her, water dripping from him. He had his goofy grin on his face and was chuckling softly under his breath.

"Argh!" exclaimed Sakura. "Naruto! I'm so going to kill you!"

She got up and raced after a laughing Naruto. He ran into the water and stood there, teasing Sakura. 

_Oh, god. I can't go into this freezing water! But I have to make Naruto pay!_

Sakura smiled at Naruto and remembered that she could walk on water without getting wet. 

She concentrated her chakra in her feet, and slowly started walking towards Naruto, without her feet ever touching the water.

But before she reached him, Naruto put a devilish grin on his face and Sakura realized that he was planning something.

As Sakura was about to turn around, she saw about five Narutos jump out of the water and tackle Sakura down underwater. 

"ACK!" screamed Sakura, as she surfaced the water. "I'LL KILL YOU! IT'S FREEZING IN HERE!"

"Just try!" exclaimed Naruto, still with a smile on his face. 

Sakura went underwater and swam towards Naruto. She could see his feet slowly moving back and forth on one spot. 

Sakura made a grab for his feet but Naruto jumped out of the water and fell on top of her. Sakura resurfaced the water again and was totally out of breath. 

She looked to her side and realized that Naruto was right next to her. 

"NA-RU-TO!!" screamed Sakura. She put her hands on top of his head and forced him underwater. "What do you think you're doing!? My clothes are all wet now!"

Naruto resurfaced and was laughing again. Sakura found this quite amusing as well. She burst out laughing. 

Sasuke was looking at the pair of them with a disgusted expression. Sakura got out of the water and looked down on herself. She was wet from top to bottom. She had to get a change of clothes. 

Sakura brushed her wet hair out of her face and rummaged in her bag for some spare clothes. As she was changing, her whole body shook. That water was really freezing. 

Sasuke made the fire bigger and Sakura was glad for some heat. Naruto was still in his boxers, and Sakura wondered how he didn't feel cold.

She shivered a little, and when it became dark, she took out her sleeping bag. She snuggled against the warm covers and looked around at what the boys were doing.

Sasuke was already sleeping in his bag, but Naruto was so tired that he didn't take out anything to cover himself, so he fell asleep on the spot.

Sakura felt really sorry for him. 

_The poor guy will catch a cold this way. His clothes are still wet. _

Fighting back the urge to go back to sleep, Sakura got up and took out a blanket from Naruto's backpack. 

Careful not to wake either Naruto or Sasuke, she walked across the clearing and covered Naruto with the blanket. 

He seemed to relax a little. 

_Aww. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. _

Sakura smiled and walked back to her sleeping bag. She got under the covers and instantly went into a deep sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ 

Another chapter done. Whew. Ok, I'll try to update a little faster this time. See ya!


	3. Don't Worry

Ehehe… I update slow for some reason. Anyway! Let's get back to the story…

Side Note: Even though I didn't mention this, but Naruto and Sasuke _are_ wearing their Chuunin vests. Sakura doesn't, cause those things, for some reason, don't apply to girls.

Also, I'm not sure how to spell Jonin. And I can't make the upright triangle over the o to indicate that the o has to be stretched. Just bear with me… 

PS: Tazuna lives in the Village of the Waves, not Mist. I've corrected this in chapter 2.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 3

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes and looked around. Sasuke was nowhere in sight and Naruto was climbing trees. He never missed a chance to train.

Sakura got up and went over to the river. She filled her hands with the cool water, and splashed it on her face. 

_That felt good. I'm wide-awake now._

"Naruto!" cried Sakura to Naruto, who was halfway up one of the tallest trees. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto's face showed a little bit of annoyance. He never liked to think that he was Sasuke's friend, but more like a rival, stuck on the same team for years.

"He went for more firewood," answered Naruto and continued to climb upward.

Sakura drooped her head sadly. 

_I didn't want to make him mad…_

Sakura sighed and sat on a big boulder, overlooking the river. She turned her head to the right and for a few minutes, had her attention on the humongous waterfall. 

She leaned back and lay down on the smooth rock. Her feet were dangling on the edge. 

_Even though I've gotten stronger, I'm not the better half that Kakashi-sensei was talking about. I'm not Jonin level._

Sakura closed her eyes and after a second opened them. 

_Can't I just lie here until the end of the mission? I'll probably just get in the way of the boys…_

She sat up and looked out into the distance. 

"Sakura-chan!" called someone from behind her.

She turned around and met face-to-face with Naruto. Their faces were so close that Sakura was only inches away from his nose.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking. She quickly made some distance from him on the rock and tried to make her heart stop beating so fast.

"I can see something is wrong with you," he answered. He looked so serious, unlike the clown he used to be a few years back.

Sakura was taken by surprise. She always did when Naruto noticed something that she thought would be hidden so well.

She didn't answer because her mind was still registering what he said. She just looked at him.

"See?" said Naruto, pointing at her. "Something IS wrong!"

"Eh!?" exclaimed Sakura. "N-nothing is wrong! Will you stop worrying?"

She turned her back to Naruto and tried not to think of how that will hurt his feelings.

After about a minute, Sakura wanted to see if he left. 

_I'm scared to turn around. For some reason, it's hard to stay alone with him. But…_

_Why?_

Sakura closed her eyes and screwed up her face. 

_It's just Naruto! He's my teammate. There's nothing to be afraid of!_

Slowly, she turned her head around and almost fell forward when she realized that Naruto never left his spot. He just looked determinedly at her.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you now?" he asked.

Sakura snapped her head back and in a small quivering voice replied:

"I don't qualify for this mission."

"What?" replied Naruto. He was obviously taken aback by this answer. "Yes, you do!"

"Don't try to be nice," said Sakura. "It'll only make it worse."

Naruto laughed and sat beside her. 

"Really," he said. "You are strong. Don't bring yourself down, that will make you really lose confidence and be weak."

Sakura slowly looked into his eyes. They were the exact same blue as the river she was washing her face with some time ago. 

"I --," she started but then she stopped. 

_His eyes are so… I'm mesmerized. Can't leave the sight…_

She vigorously shook her head and got dizzy from it.

"I," she said. "I understand. Thanks, Naruto."

He stood up.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "Neither me nor Sasuke will let anything happen to you."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she felt her face burning. 

Naruto jumped off the rock and went over to the burnt firewood, where Sasuke had just returned. They both made a new fire and put out the extra fish for cooking.

_Naruto…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was time to more forward. They gathered their things and left the campsite. 

Sakura and Naruto were walking behind Sasuke who was turning his head this way and that, trying to think of a shortcut to the bridge that Tazuna built so long ago.

Sakura wanted very much to look into Naruto's eyes again. 

_I'm such a stupid person, but his eyes were so beautiful! Just that! There isn't another reason! None._

She looked sideways at Naruto, who was looking forward. She leaned forward a little and Naruto looked at her. 

Sakura quickly turned her gaze in the opposite direction, pretending that she was doing the same thing Sasuke was doing.

Naruto had a big question mark hanging over his head. 

_Even if just for a second, but I saw his eyes! That's enough for me! I admit they're very beautiful but that's it. _

For the rest of the journey, nobody spoke or looked at one another. When they reached the big bridge, Sakura was amazed at how big it was, even though she saw it a few times before.

As they were progressing their way on the bridge, bad memories filled Sakura's mind. She felt very scared, seeing the mist again. She didn't want to get separated from the other two. 

The mist was getting so thick, that Sasuke, who walked in front of her, was no longer in sight.

Panicking, Sakura reached her hand towards Naruto and grabbed the sleeve of his orange jacket. 

He didn't object but just went on walking after Sasuke. 

_Wow, I feel so secure when I'm holding Naruto. Like I can walk blindfolded, and trust him to take me over the bridge safely._

When they crossed the bridge, Sakura quickly let go of Naruto, while he still didn't say anything. 

They settled in Tazuna's home, Inari never leaving Naruto's side. 

_Inari has grown. He looks more like a worthy ninja than ever._

"Tomorrow," said Sasuke, when they were eating dinner. "We proceed with the mission. I studied Kakashi's map and the hide-out is at the very edge of the village. More towards the Village of the Hidden Mist."

Sakura felt disappointed again. More mist.

"They hope to be camouflaged by the mist. And since not too many people know there's habitation in that area," continued Sasuke. "Be ready."

With that, he stood up and went upstairs to his room.

_I'm not ready. But I'm not backing down. _

Naruto's words kept rewinding themselves in Sakura's mind and she stopped looking down on herself. She wondered how long it would last.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Next Chapter: The mission!!


	4. Mission Start

Back again. Let's continue with the next chapter.

Side Note: The characters didn't change much in appearance since it's only been like 3 years or so. I mentioned that because I just can't imagine Naruto looking older, it's so hard. Whenever I do that, the 4th Hokage floats to my mind. So, I can't imagine Naruto being 15. Let's just say he's the same, but he IS taller than Sakura. ;D And he's a little smarter, but he CAN be a loud attention-getting brat that he was so many years ago. :D

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 4

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke gently shaking her awake. 

"Hunh?"

"It's time for the mission," said Sasuke, seeing the confused look on Sakura's face. "I told you we'd be up early."

"Oh," replied Sakura. "Right."

"Naruto's already waiting outside," said Sasuke. "Hurry up and get ready."

Sakura felt wide awake at the mention of Naruto.

_He's waiting. What the heck am I doing lying in bed?_

Sakura quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. Sasuke exited. 

In about ten minutes, Sakura ran out of the house, bidding good-bye to Tazuna and the rest.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing by the road. 

"Let's go," said Sakura, feeling out of breath.

Naruto smiled at her while Sasuke turned around and started walking. 

For about an hour, they wandered the village, looking for their destination.

"ARGH!" cried out Naruto. "Damn it, Sasuke! Gimme the map! You have no sense of direction! We've passed this part of town over ten times already!!"

"No way," calmly answered Sasuke. Sakura was looking from one to the other. 

"Give it here," she said. She extended her hand and looked determinedly at Sasuke. 

Both boys had a surprised look on their faces. 

Slowly, Sasuke reached into his bag, and took out one of the scrolls that Kakashi gave them. He handed it to Sakura. 

She turned her back to Naruto and Sasuke. Carefully, she opened the scroll and started examining it. 

Taking a few steps forward, Sakura traced her finger over the map. 

_Oh, I see. Kakashi-sensei even put a comment here. It'll be a breeze getting there if we follow this road here through the woods. _

Sakura looked up and examined the surroundings. 

_Uh-huh, so this is the main road. The woods are to the left, over this little bridge. So, we follow through the woods and end up on the edge of the village. The border separating the Village of the Waves and the Village of the Hidden Mist is there._

Sakura folded up the scroll and turned to look at the boys.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "Now, let's go! We've already wasted enough time."

She didn't wait for a response and turned to walk toward the little bridge. 

Both Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and with a huff followed Sakura. 

When they reached the woods, Sakura lost all confidence again.

_This forest looks much scarier than the __Forest__ of __Death__, and that's saying something…_

"Sakura," said Sasuke. "Are you sure this is the way we're supposed to go?"

Slowly, Sakura nodded. 

"Well, then!" exclaimed Naruto. "Let's go then! I'm getting all excited just thinking about it!"

Sakura's face dropped. 

_I can't…_

Sasuke and Naruto went forward but Sakura didn't move. 

_This is where I draw the line. I can't…_

"Hm?" 

Naruto noticed Sakura wasn't walking with them.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked. 

"Uh," replied Sakura. "Nothing, Naruto." 

She choked out a smile and walked past him. 

_I know I can't but I must. I'm not going to be left behind, I'm going to be stronger!_

Going through the forest wasn't as bad as their experience in the Forest of Death after all. No enemies and no giant caterpillars. 

Finally, after about two hours, they came upon a big clearing. 

"Eh?" exclaimed Sakura. "What's this?"

The trio looked around. Nothing in sight. Just grass. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura with an annoyed expression.

"Don't worry," said Sakura quickly. Her voice was shaking.

She took out the scroll and examined the map again for a minute. Her expression softened. 

"Look here," she said. "We came to the right place."

Naruto walked over and looked over Sakura's shoulder. His expression was totally clueless. 

"Hehe," Sakura replied softly. "Here."

She traced her finger again over the paper and pointed to where they were.

"Ohh," answered Naruto. "I get it. We go here?"

He extended his hand toward the map and pointed to the headquarters. 

"Y-yes," whispered Sakura. Her voice was shaking again.

_This closeness is making me nervous. For some reason…_

Sakura quickly took a step away from Naruto.

"Y-yeah," she said. "Well, let's go then!"

She took another few steps away from him.

"Come on," said Sakura and motioned for them to follow.

_I'll feel normal in a few minutes, just gotta keep my mind from it._

Through the rest of their walk, Sakura made sure there was some distance between her and Naruto.

"We're here," announced Sasuke. 

The other two looked at him.

"Alright," he said. He took out the other scroll and opened it. "Complete enemy grounds."

Sakura's face showed fear beyond fear. 

_I've gone too far. I won't keep up!_

"We must find the building where they're hiding," said Sasuke. 

By this time, Naruto was already fuming hot with Sasuke acting like the leader. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I hope it wasn't too short or anything… Commence with the mission in the next chapter! 


	5. Surprises

Back again. 

Unimportant Side Note: It's strange that I love Neji and hate Sasuke. Neji is worse in attitude than Sasuke, BUT after Naruto defeated him, Neji became a better person. Besides, he's so DAMN COOL!!! ~.0

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 5

"There it is," quietly said Sasuke. The three of them were sitting in a tree, hiding from view. The enemy was located in a run-down building, that didn't seem fit for anyone to live in. "Now, how do we act…?"

"…"

"Well," continued Sasuke, still in a low voice. "It's obvious that one of us has to go down there and report back with some info."

Naruto quickly looked up. Sakura was watching the two boys, her whole body shaking.

_I was never good with spying, especially since I always got caught._

"I'll do it."

_Sasuke-kun?_

"B-but," choked out Sakura. "Are you sure?"

"Naruto is wearing an orange suit," answered Sasuke. "You think he wouldn't be noticed? And you Sakura, we can't risk you getting caught."

_Yeah, because I can't stand up for myself. I'm not strong enough against them._

"Alright," said Sasuke and with that he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Sakura held her breath and a few times, she looked sideways at Naruto whose face was screwed up in concentration. 

Sasuke managed to take about ten steps from the tree before he abruptly stopped. Sakura started breathing very rapidly, her eyes nervously darting back and forth, wondering why he stopped. 

Then, Sakura realized that Sasuke had a kunai stuck in his right arm. More than that, there was a seal attached to the weapon.

"SA--!"

Before Sakura managed to properly utter Sasuke's name, she felt two strong arms pull her back, one on her mouth.

_Naruto! What are you doing!?_

"Shh," whispered Naruto into her ear. "Stay quiet."

Even though Sakura would have obeyed him, Naruto held onto her as though he was afraid she might slip from him. Sakura looked down to where Sasuke was now lying flat on the grassy floor. 

_What did that seal do to him?_

In a few seconds, Sakura realized that someone was approaching Sasuke. Three ninjas, completely covered in black cloth, were standing over Sasuke and looking around. They were probably looking for any more intruders. 

_What do we do!? What do we do!?_

Naruto's grip was starting to hurt Sakura. She wanted to cry out but didn't dare move even an inch. 

One of the three ninjas picked up Sasuke and started walking forward, while the other two followed. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She disentangled herself from Naruto and was about to jump down from the tree when Naruto put his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"NO!" hissed Sakura. "Naruto, let go! Sasuke-kun…!"

Naruto tightened his grip and Sakura felt hot tears run down her face. 

"Sasuke-kun…!" she whispered, before sinking down onto one of the branches, and breaking down completely. 

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a voice of sympathy. "Don't…"

Sakura looked up at him. Tears were still flowing from her emerald eyes. 

"I hate to see you cry," continued Naruto. He reached out one of his hands and wiped the tears from Sakura's face. 

"Uuu," replied Sakura and pressed herself against Naruto's chest. More tears leaked out of her face and with her arms, she gripped Naruto's torso closer. "What do we do now?"

"…"

Naruto let Sakura cry as much as she wanted. He wanted her to calm down before they came up with a plan. Sakura buried her face in Naruto's jacket and he only heard muffled sobs coming from her. 

_I know a shinobi must never show their emotions. Seems like I haven't matured yet, still the crybaby I used to be a few years ago._

"It's getting dark," said Naruto, after a while. "We can't sleep here. Let's go find a cave or something."

He stood up but Sakura still sat on the floor, her head lowered. 

"You want me to carry you?" he asked. Even though Naruto didn't notice this, but Sakura's eyes went very wide and she felt a little paralyzed so she didn't answer.

Naruto took that for a yes. He crouched down and turned his back to her. With his hands he pulled her up on his back and stood up again. 

"Ok," he said. "Let's go."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and closed her eyes. 

_His back is so warm. _

She snuggled against him and Naruto had a surprised look on his face. He wasn't totally sure of why she was doing that. He shrugged and jumped on a nearby tree. One by one, they made their way away from the run-down building. 

"We should keep our distance for tonight," said Naruto. Sakura didn't reply as she was half asleep. Naruto found a small cave that he felt was safe enough to spend the night in.

While Sakura sat against the cold walls of the cave, Naruto went to go get some firewood. He returned with a handful. 

"This should hold us off for the night," he said. When the fire was burning at it's fullest, Sakura took out their remaining fish and put them over the fire to cook. Naruto walked over to her and sat by her side. 

_Jeez, it's even colder in the cave than it is outside._

Sakura scooted closer to Naruto and crossed her arms over her chest, to make herself warmer. 

"This is a fine mess," she said through gritted teeth. "We just started the mission, and already one of our teammates is captured."

"Sasuke can look after himself," answered Naruto. "That idiot is a Jonin level shinobi."

Sakura knew that Naruto was trying to cheer her up, but she somehow felt even more miserable. She scooted even closer to Naruto, her whole side pressing against him. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. She turned her head sideways to look properly at him. 

"In the morning," answered Naruto. "We'll go and spy on them. There must be a way to get into the building unnoticed."

Naruto was looking forward, at the opposite wall but Sakura was inching closer to him.

_I feel weird. What is this attraction…? My insides are squirming but maybe I'm just hungry. Or…_

Naruto turned his head to look at her and their noses touched. He quickly stumbled backward and had a paralyzed look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, his heart racing.

"I—," started Sakura but couldn't finish it. She had no idea what to say. 

_Damn it, what came over me!?_

"Wait a minute," said Sakura, with a concerned look on her face. "Why did you jump away from me like that? It's not like you to do so."

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. He was obviously looking for a reason.

"Because," he started. "Well, because it's not right."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Sakura. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from _Naruto_." 

"Well," replied Naruto, getting a little frustrated himself. "I've been thinking about this a lot, and since you love Sasuke so much… why should I stand in the way?"

Sakura stood up, but then in a few moments slid back down on the floor.

"T-that," she answered very quietly. "I stopped loving him… a long time ago."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wow, this sounds weird. Naruto is so mature! Hehehe….


	6. I Realised

Thanks for all the reviews. Let's get back to the story.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 6

"Y-you thought," said Sakura, her voice shaking more than ever. "That I was still in love with Sasuke after all these years!?"

"The hell was I supposed to think?" answered Naruto, his temper rising with every syllable. "It's all you ever think about."

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura, edging a little away from Naruto. "No, I don't love him, I don't!"

"Hard to believe," coldly replied Naruto and turned his head away from her. 

Sakura quickly scrambled over to Naruto's side, and shook him by his jacket. 

"Why would you think I still love him!?" she cried. "Believe me, I feel stupid whenever I remember how I used to chase after him!"

Slowly, Naruto looked up at her. His eyes showed no emotion. 

"Why are you trying so desperately to prove that to me?" 

"…"

_Why AM I doing that? Strange feeling once again… I don't know why… I don't know why…_

Sakura let go of Naruto and looked at the ground.

"I…," she whispered. "I don't know…why."

"So, then," replied Naruto. "You don't love him?"

Slowly, Sakura shook her head. _My answer is definite. I'm not backing down from it. Sasuke-kun is only a friend to me, a FRIEND and nothing more than that. That's my decision. _

Naruto noticed that Sakura's face was very screwed up in determination. His expression softened. 

"If it matters to you that much, I believe you."

Sakura quickly looked up at him. Her eyes shown brightly and she smiled radiantly up at him. 

_Why do I feel so stupidly happy? Just because Naruto believed me? Normally, I'd pound him to the ground until he admitted his defeat if he went against my will. _

A small tear ran down Sakura's face and she stood up. Quickly wiping her face, she crossed the cave and went outside. The cold wind met her face, and she shivered a little. 

Naruto looked at Sakura's silhouette. 

_I lied. I didn't let it go. I still think you're wonderful, Sakura-chan._

Sakura sprang up on the cave's roof and looked at the full moon. 

"Naruto," she wondered out loud. "Why do you concern me so much? Why do I care what you think of me?"

"Still don't know the answer?"

Sakura quickly turned around and met face-to-face with none other than Naruto himself.

"Naruto! You scared me!"

He flopped down on the cold stone and looked up at the stars. 

"Heh, it's funny, but I think _I_ know the answer."

"What!?"

Sakura hurriedly ran over to Naruto's side and sat on her knees. 

"You know the answer!?" she exclaimed. "But…how?"

"I'm not going to tell you though," replied Naruto bluntly. 

Sakura fell backward. 

"NANI!?!?!?" she screamed through gritted teeth and grabbed his jacket again. "NA-RU-TO!!! Tell me!!"

"You have to find that out yourself," he answered whiningly, his face looking annoyed.

Sakura shook him vigorously, while Naruto's eyes became nothing but swirls.

"How the heck am I supposed to find it out?" 

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. Sakura put on a bothered expression and lay down on her back. 

_Hmm… find the answer. Ok, what's bothering me? Naruto. I feel nervous around him, and can't think straight. _

Suddenly, Sakura quickly sat up, startling herself and Naruto. 

_I felt this way around Sasuke-kun three years ago! No… this… isn't… can't… be…_

Slowly, she turned her head toward Naruto.

"You found the answer, didn't you," he said and sighed. "Are you happy?"

Sakura looked out into the distance but wasn't actually focusing on anything. She looked totally paralyzed, as though somebody slapped her hard across the face. Naruto stood up and jumped down. She heard him walking back into the cave but she didn't move. 

_Am I happy? Is this all I ever wanted? I don't...understand…_

* * * * *

It was well after two hours before Sakura regained her senses. 

_What am I doing? This is wrong… Naruto isn't suitable for me! Or…is he?_

Sakura shook the thought out and jumped down from the cave. Quickly, she ran inside and found the place completely empty.

"What the…?" she thought out loud. "Naruto?"

There was no answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Wah! I'm sorry!! It's much shorter than my other chapters. There's a logical explanation for that!! Writer's Block! And I hate it! I'll get back to you when my head is cleared up for another chapter. *sigh*  


	7. What I Feel

I'll try to make this chapter a little longer, to make up for my writer's block. Sorry about that… and I know I'm evil that I left you all in a cliffhanger. Ehehe.

Side Note: This chapter will contain a few snippets from songs that relate to Naru/Saku.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 7

"Naruto!" 

Sakura looked all around the cave. It was completely empty, except for the lonely fire slowly dying out. 

_No! He couldn't have…! Where is he? Naruto!!_

"Naruto!!" screamed Sakura, and again, she felt tears welling up in her eyes but she managed to hold them in.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly turned around and saw none other than Naruto standing at the foot of the cave, wearing a confused expression. He had his hands in his pockets and looked like his childish old self. 

"Na…," started Sakura but she never finished. Her feet were carrying her unintentionally towards the blonde-haired ninja. When she reached him, she fell on top of him and couldn't hold in her tears anymore. 

"I thought you left me!" exclaimed Sakura, her face buried in Naruto's shoulder. 

"W-why'd you think that!?" replied Naruto surprisingly. 

Sakura didn't reply but hugged Naruto tighter. After a few moments she let go and quickly wiped her face. 

"I'm such a crybaby," she chuckled. 

Nobody said anything and Sakura decided on something. She took Naruto's hand and led him out of the cave to a nearby tree. When she let go of his hand, she sat down on the cool grass and leaned on the tree's bark. Naruto sat on the opposite side of the tree and the two of them were looking in the opposite directions. 

There was a very long silence between them as they were looking up at the gleaming stars. 

* * * * * *

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one wish_

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

_And trace the steps with my finger tips_

_* * * * * * _

"You…," said Sakura breaking the silence. "You always believed in me and stood by my side."

"…"

"Even though I pushed you away and was mean to you… you still acted like nothing happened…"

The wind picked up and ruffled Sakura's hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and rested her hand on the ground. 

"You're such a great person, Naruto…"

"!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he leaned in a few inches. His mouth was slightly open.

"What's that all of a sudden…?"

"Don't you think you are one?" asked Sakura, smiling adoringly at the sky.

"Wh… well, of course I am but… you never said that to me before!" replied Naruto quickly, blushing furiously. "To you… Sasuke was the great person."

A little twinge of guilt formed in Sakura. She wanted to beg him to realize the opposite. Have him understand what she felt in her heart right now and have him know that it was being torn into two different directions.

"Sasuke is my best friend," said Sakura and heard Naruto shift uncomfortably. "But… you Naruto, you are something… much more than that."

* * * * * *

_Universe inside of your heart_

_You gotta let me know so you can be free, baby_

_You wanted it so much, and now that it's over_

_You don't know what you want_

_* * * * * *_

"….!!"

Naruto turned around and looked determinedly at Sakura.

"What… what do you mean…?"

"Naruto," said Sakura quietly. She moved closer to him and could perfectly see the blue in his eyes she adored from afar. "Please stay by my side forever…"

_Forever…_

_Never leaving my side…!_

Sakura moved even closer to Naruto and she could now feel his breath.

"…forever…"

As Sakura leaned in, she met Naruto's trembling lips. 

_It felt right… _

After a moment, Sakura separated herself and moved a few inches from Naruto's face. 

_He didn't return it… _

Sakura was about to move away when the familiar lips met hers again. Naruto leaned in on her and she slowly started to lower herself backwards. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and with one hand, pressed the back of his head closer to herself.

* * * * * * 

_Cuddle up close_

_Lay your head on my chest now_

_Listen my heart beat's coming down_

_If you get tired, you close your eyes now_

_……_

_'Cause I know baby_

_I know you're the nervous kind_

_With so much going on in your mind_

_* * * * * *_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's not over yet! And I know I'm going to get beat up after this for ending you in yet another cliffhanger, and what a cliffhanger it is! 

Well, let me know what you think of this chapter! 

Side Note: The two songs that I used for this chapter are "It's You" by Michelle Branch and "Universe" by Savage Garden.

PS: The chapter seems short again, doesn't it? I just can't get it right…


	8. Thanks For Waiting

I'm back! It's been a long time, hasn't it? One thing after another, and I couldn't find the time to just sit back and write for a change. Ok, so here's the next chapter!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 8

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and felt that she was lying on something that was slowly moving up and down. As she moved her eyes to her side, she realized that she fell asleep on Naruto's chest.

_Oh, my god. So what happened yesterday was actually true! I didn't dream it up! I somehow feel so content, so perfectly happy… So, was Naruto the one for me…? The one that was always right in front of me…? Not Sasuke-kun…?_

Sakura moved her head and buried her face in Naruto's jacket. She felt him fidget a little and then he suddenly sat up straight so fast that he banged his head against a branch with full force.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"What's wrong with you!?" exclaimed Sakura, remembering how that was exactly the tone she always used for scolding Naruto.  

"Eh?" replied Naruto, looking forward. Then he snapped his eyes on Sakura and looked her up and down for a minute. "S…so, it wasn't my imagination…?"

"What?" said Sakura, but then she realized what he had meant. She blushed furiously. "N-no, it was real. I do like you…"

Naruto's eyes went wide again, just like the night before. He still couldn't get used to that. 

"I really meant to ask you but was afraid," said Naruto. "Why…?"

Sakura looked from side to side. 

"Perhaps I realized what I had been missing," she answered. "I really hope you're not angry of having to put up with me for all these years and only now hearing that I began to like you…"

Naruto put on a weak smile, that in a second turned into a grin and he hugged her tight. He wanted to burst into tears but forced himself to realize that he is a man. It finally happened to him! All that wait!

"It was worth it…!" he said quietly and hugged her even tighter. 

"Naruto!" choked Sakura. "You're really crushing me!"

Naruto laughed and let go, his face all red. They looked at each other for a few moments before Sakura suddenly had her eyes look past Naruto at somebody who was slowly walking towards them.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura and sprang forward. She hugged him and noticed that he didn't like that. Neither did Naruto. "What happened?"

"I had to pretend to be unconscious," answered Sasuke. "It's a good thing you didn't jump down to help me. Otherwise, the plan would have failed."

Sakura remembered that that was exactly what she wanted to do and felt a little embarrassed and grateful that Naruto had stopped her.

"Anyway," said Sasuke. "I got the scrolls. They are actually planning something, but nothing big. I read their plans and it's just for gathering supporters from different villages. We better take these scrolls to Kakashi. Let's go."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then slowly, Sakura looked up at Sasuke. 

"Did you meet Itachi?" she asked.

"No," answered Sasuke bluntly. "And I don't intend to. Come on, already."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and went to grab her traveling bag with the others. 

* * * * *

As they were approaching Tazuna's home, Sakura decided to let Sasuke know about her feelings. He probably still had the impression that she liked him.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she said quietly. 

"What is it?" he answered coldly. 

"I just wanted to tell you I don't like you anymore," replied Sakura with such great speed that Sasuke stared. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I said I don't like you anymore," she repeated and stole a small glance at Naruto, who wasn't looking at either one of them.

"Fine," said Sasuke and kept on going. "Like I cared in the first place."

This remark made Sakura become red in the face. 

_What the heck is wrong with Sasuke-kun? He usually isn't this mean to me… But I'm not going to stand for that! He makes it sound like my feelings were just garbage that was had to be thrown out a long time ago!_

Sakura balled her hands into fists and looked at the ground, tears forming on her face.

"I cared," she said loudly. "But then I realized how _stupid_ I had been. I really hope that someday somebody comes to love you like me so that you don't have to be so closed up and alone anymore. Sometimes, it's okay to love in return."

Sasuke didn't turn around to face her but he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there for a few moments before he heard Sakura speak again.

"If you keep pushing everyone away, then you'll never find happiness in this world. It's the small things that make up your life and you have to treasure them dearly."

Sasuke's mouth was slightly open now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and what Sakura said next made him totally paralyzed.

"I found my happiness in someone else. Someone who didn't have happiness but just wanted to love and be loved in return. Someone who deserves much more than that he had to endure all his life!"

With every word that Sakura said, Naruto's memory was stirred and he remembered all the painful memories he had to go through. Then he looked up at Sakura, who so defiantly told Sasuke her real feelings and it made him feel like he was finally acknowledged… finally loved.

"…you don't mean…," said Sasuke turning around and looking at Naruto. 

"That's exactly what I mean!" exclaimed Sakura. "With all my heart, I wish you find happiness as well, Sasuke-kun."

And with those last words, she brushed past him and kept on walking towards Tazuna's. Many things ran through her mind and maybe just a little bit, she regretted having Sasuke put on such a face because of her, but all those years she had no courage to stop acting like she liked him and now she finally did it. She finally made her Inner-Sakura make its appearance and set things straight. Sakura put on a small smile and looked up at the sky feeling like a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto returned home until late in the evening, when everyone was finishing eating dinner. 

"I'm not hungry," they said simultaneously and went up to their rooms. 

"Ehh!?" cried Sakura. "I can understand Sasuke-kun… but Naruto, too!?"

Sakura was all ready for bed when she noticed that neither of the boys ate their dinners. 

_I know that they're as hungry as hell, so I'll bring them some rice balls. _

She made a couple of pairs of rice balls and separated them on two plates. Then she went upstairs and slowly opened Sasuke's door. She saw him sleeping on his bed and tiptoed over to the bedside table. Carefully, she put the plate down and exited the room. 

When she entered Naruto's room, she realized that he wasn't there, but the window was open and someone was sitting on the balcony ramp. 

"Naruto…?" said Sakura quietly, so as not to surprise him. 

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

She held up the rice balls and Naruto gulped them down in an instant. 

"Why didn't you eat at dinner?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"Don't think much into it!" he replied. "I just wanted to have some time to register some things in my mind."

He tapped his head with his index finger and put on his goofy smile. 

Sakura sat down on the balcony's bench and Naruto followed suit. As soon as he sat down, she scooted very close to him and closed her eyes. 

"Is it ok if I still call you by just your name?" she asked softly. 

"Eh?" replied Naruto and after a moment said: "Oh, it's ok, really! I'm so used to it that I wouldn't want to have it any other way!"

Sakura blushed a little and brought her face to his. When their lips met, she pulled him closer to herself and deepened their kiss. As Naruto was slowly running his hand through her arm, he felt her have goose bumps all over her skin. He broke the kiss.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"A little," she answered. Naruto stood up and took her hand. She followed him back into the room and they sat on the bed. 

When Naruto was kissing Sakura again, she felt herself sink back onto the covers. It was such a comfortable bed indeed.

As their tongues were intertwining, Sakura slowly reached for Naruto's head protector and carefully started to untie the knot on the back. When it was completely untied, she slipped it off and her arm fell on the side of the bed, where the head protector slowly slipped out of her hand and with a soft thump fell on the floor. 

After that, Sakura started to proceed to unzip Naruto's jacket.

(A/N: They're not going to have sex, they're just making out. I'm still an innocent child!)

When the jacket was unzipped all the way, Sakura put her hands on Naruto's chest and he started kissing her neck. She let out a little moan and he continued. 

Sakura put her hands on either side of Naruto's face and pulled him in for another kiss on the lips. This time, she tried to go even deeper while Naruto was moving his hands over her hips. She shuddered a little as his hands were cold. He let out a "heh" and with one hand, pressed her tighter against him. 

They kissed some more and then felt kind of tired and drained. Naruto lay beside Sakura and looked up at the ceiling. Sakura lay down over his stomach as her feet were dangling in the air. 

"It's so funny how ironic life can get," she said. "But I'm glad. I love you…"

Naruto smiled to himself and looked at Sakura's profile. She was even more beautiful than before. Much more…

"I love you, too," he answered. "And have all these years."

Sakura sat on her heels and then looked at Naruto. She cuddled up close to him and then whispered in his ear: "Thanks for waiting…!"

The End

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whew! I'm done!! Finally! Thought I'd never get this down! I hope not too many of you were disappointed that they didn't do anything kinky. But think, they're still only teenagers! Let them grow up a little! THEN have them do kinky things. :D Well, then, hope you enjoyed this! Bai bai! And don't forget to review!

Side Note: I still can't see Naruto matured or acting "normal". Oh, well, that's why this is called fanfiction. =D


End file.
